


The tale of two wolves

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Jealousy, M/M, Werewolf, blaine turns in front of Kurt for the first time, established mates, kurt's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- So this one is set half way between their first meeting and where we are in the verse presently(The weeks leading up to their mating.)</p><p>Any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The tale of two wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So this one is set half way between their first meeting and where we are in the verse presently(The weeks leading up to their mating.)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

These days, they often spend their time together at Blaine’s house since meeting and getting together a few months back. Or just somewhere in Blaine’s village in general, it’s more peaceful down there, less agro, more blue skies and wide open rural spaces.

 

Kurt has fallen in love with Blaine’s home, his woodland, his community, _all_ of it, just as much as he has fallen for Blaine himself. He’s excited at the thought of moving in with Blaine, sharing his space and making his home theirs, permanently. Honestly he may as well be living with Blaine already; god knows he’s there enough.

 

Their plans to be mated have only been made official very recently, and with those come also the plans to pack up and uproot. Which is why they’ve been spending more time than usual at Kurt’s.

 

It’s a late Saturday afternoon, Blaine had met Kurt at his store at closing time and together they walked back to Kurt’s home downtown. There’s pizza on the way for Blaine from a local pizzeria delivery and Kurt has a chilled, freshly poured pint glass of his favorite Negative 0 (Blaine’s blood type) on the coffee table next to where he sits with a roll of labels and a black marker pen.

 

As a kind of ‘engagement present’ Blaine had bought Kurt a special home blood-drawing kit. It’s approved by officials, completely safe, sanitary and causes more of a slight discomfort than any particular pain. Of course both Kurt and Blaine prefer when Kurt drinks from Blaine directly, usually at his throat or the juncture of his thighs and it usually complies with bedtime or morning or generally whenever the pair can feel the desire building between them.

 

However for situations when there just isn’t time for _that,_ or maybe it would be inappropriate to do so, the kit has came in very handy and Blaine loves knowing that Kurt would never grow too hungry and always has access to Blaine even if he’s not actually there. Blaine also doesn’t like the thought of him eating or drinking when Kurt isn’t, so when he had presented the idea to Kurt and then long after the gift itself, Kurt had been very overwhelmed and warmed by the thought of the strange but oddly romantic notion.

 

Blaine sits next to Kurt on the floor on the lounge floor with his legs tucked under the glass surface of the coffee table and most of his body weight kind of leaning on to Kurt. They can never really stay away from each other, especially when it’s just the two of them, they always have to be touching in someway.

 

In Blaine’s hands he holds a clipboard with a very precise check list on it and a pen which he chews the end of while he waits for Kurt to write out each label which he calls out.

 

Blaine has been an exceptional help and support to Kurt during the moving process. He’s been at Kurt’s home after closing up the boutique most days since their mating announcement, offering his assistance in any way possible. Sometimes Kurt is just happy and comforted with Blaine’s presence alone, just knowing that’s he there to hold and to kiss and talk to whenever he feels any stress start to creep up.

 

The bulk of the packing has been done, spread over a number of days. All of the little fiddly jobs such as emptying the kitchen drawers, the bathroom shelves and the gardening shed which hasn’t been touched in years, have all be done. Now all that’s left is waiting for confirmation of the sale of Kurt’s house from the real estate agents, moving the bigger pieces of Kurt’s furniture and labelling everything, which is what they’re up to now.

 

There’s a knock at the front door, indicating that Blaine’s pizza has arrived. Blaine moves to stand but Kurt holds him down with a lingering kiss to his lips and flashes out of the front room out in to the hallway, picking up his wallet along the way.

 

Blaine grins in Kurt’s absence. He’d never thought that something so mundane and domestic would make him so happy. He hears the click of the front door opening and tries to lock down his instinctual inner wolf behaviourisms, when he picks up the scent of another male on Kurt’s doorstep.

 

“Hey there, thank you.” Kurt’s lovely voice drifts in from the front hall, sharpened perfectly to Blaine’s sensitive hearing. Even the sound of his voice makes Blaine’s heart pound. 

 

“Hey, Kurt. How’re you doing?” Blaine sits up a little straighter in the next room.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m good thank you, uh-um Tony right?”

 

“Toby.” The pizza delivery guy doesn’t sound fazed by the naming error at all.

 

“Oh, Toby. Right, sorry. How are you?” Kurt’s tone voice seems a little off guard, but he replies politely all the same. Blaine loves his kind heart.

 

“Same old, same old. Just working to make a living you know?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt chuckles, a little sign that he’s not quite sure what to say.

 

Next door, the delicious smell of Blaine’s favourite toppings waft into the front room where he sits, eagerly awaiting Kurt’s arrival. The scent makes his nose tingle and his mouth water but he can’t think about the pizza right now.

 

He’s worked up.

 

He knows that he shouldn’t be, that this shouldn’t bother him. Kurt is simply greeting the guy who is delivering Blaine’s pizza, which Blaine will eat happily and then devour Kurt in a very different manner, and then maybe Kurt could devour _him._

 

Only, it’s not turning out to be as simple as that.

 

“How much do I owe you?”

 

“Oh, that’ll be $12.40, please. Thanks. It’s a nice neighbourhood you got round here.” Blaine can hear Kurt slide two paper notes out from his wallet and hand them over in exchange for the pizza box.

 

“Keep the change.” Kurt says. “Oh um yeah, thank you. It’s a nice area.”

 

He hears the rattle of coins being pushed down into a clothed bag and Blaine thinks that that’s it, that Kurt will bid farewell, close the door and return to him for their cosy night to continue.

 

“I’m um moving, actually. Soon, hopefully.” Kurt decides to add a little brightly, and Blaine’s stomach falls a little bit at the thought of the interaction continuing any longer. Though he is a little more than elated that Kurt has decided to tell this annoying kid about their plans to live together, even if he hasn’t mentioned Blaine yet.

 

He may have an animalistic nature, but he’s not a brute. He won’t stop Kurt from making friends or having a conversation but he can’t deny that there is something about this kid that’s ticking him off.

 

“Oh?” The guy sounds a little crestfallen. Blaine’s inner wolf grins smugly. “Not too far I hope?”

 

Blaine slowly starts to rise to his knees on the carpet. He can’t sense anything malicious about the guy, he figures he’s young, a student maybe. He’s actually a little hard read, so he shuffles closer on his knees. Blaine can smell his cheap cologne and he pities Kurt for having to stand so close to him, but what really is causing a stench in Blaine’s nostrils and making his skin prickle, is the interest he can smell rolling off of the guy. And it’s not just the friendly kind of interest.

 

“Down in the village. I have a beautiful condo to move into.” Kurt says loud and proudly and Blaine feels his chest expand, his inner wolf trotting around pretentiously.

 

“Oh, wow. Nice. It’s um…pretty secluded down there, do you have friends or family down there or something?”

 

Everybody knows that the werewolves’ reservation is based in the woodland village next to the lake. It’s not off limits to anybody else but its common knowledge that if you live down there you’re linked to a werewolf in some way.

 

This guy is prying and Blaine doesn’t like it. He obviously knows Kurt enough to remember his name, though Blaine can’t quite figure out how since Kurt doesn’t eat pizza. If he does ever choose to eat human food, a prime fillet steak would probably be at the top of his list rather than greasy starch. He must know that Kurt is a vampire with his pale and striking complexion, either way the dumb kid hardly seems fazed.

 

“Oh, no…my dad, our um… coven live uptown?” He words it like a curious question which certainly has Blaine feeling even more intrigued by the whole interaction

 

“Oh, right. Yeah of course.”

 

There’s an awkward silence. Blaine rises to his feet and carefully strides towards the door leading to the hallway. Why won’t this kid just leave?

 

“You know that, we were at the same council meeting that my dad ran, right?”

 

Ooooh. The kid’s a vampire. A vampire who wants Kurt. _His Kurt._ The idiot’s just trying to play dumb to keep Kurt’s attention.

 

At that moment Blaine gets it, the telltale whiff of the kid’s immature, supernatural pheromones. Blaine can feel a prickle under his skin and a deep swirling at the pit of his stomach. It’s not the best of feelings to be having right now, and he wills it away, tries to keep it under wraps but it’s no use. This kid is getting to him and Blaine’s wolf wants in on the action.

 

“Oh, gosh. Yes, of course.” The kid adds a creepy giggle and Kurt hums. “So…?” The idiot actually has the audacity to ask Kurt. _His_ Kurt. Still snooping, still waiting for an answer to his inquisition of Kurt’s personal life.

 

“So?” Kurt repeats, his tone turning a pitch deeper, almost like he’s bored, he’s done, but still too polite to shut the door on the kid’s damn face. Blaine hovers at the open doorway and can just see Kurt shuffle from one foot the next, a sign that he’s restless.

 

“So, obviously you’re in a Vamp Coven, so what’s got you moving all the way down there? Won’t you be bored? Lonely? It’s kind of dull…”

 

Oh, no. Is this kid really so stupid? Has he actually just gone _there_?

 

Blaine knows that Kurt is about to answer, he can sense the change in his mood, but it’s too late.

 

Blaine is out in to the hallway like a hurricane, standing at the front door with Kurt behind him and the kid on the step below him, his nose to Blaine’s chest.

 

“ _I_ have him moving down there.” Blaine is using his very last, tiny piece of self control to stay calm and polite but he still manages a snarl in there. “Kurt has chosen to be with me, to by mate and he has chosen to come and live with me. I’m sure he wouldn’t have consented if he thought it too boring or dull. And believe me, he will _not ever_ be lonely.”

 

The kid stand frozen on the spot. For being a Vampire he seems pretty young and new, untrained. He’s probably still taking his classes and rule number one if he remembers correctly, is to never aggravate a werewolf. Especially a mated werewolf.

 

“O-oh, uh-um I ah…”

 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Blaine nods. “Thank you for delivering my pizza. If you’re quite finished with your interrogation of my mate, we’ll bid you good night and take my food inside before it gets _cold.”_

Blaine moves to turn around with one hand reaching out for the door knob, he’s very aware of Kurt’s presence behind him and that’s he’s probably glaring daggers at him right now, but Blaine could care less, a point had to be made.

 

“What did you just say?” When Blaine looks back at the doorway, the kid has moved from the step and is standing on the paved, slate pathway. His back ramrod straight, head held high, eyes dark and piercing.

 

Oh, dear.

 

The kid looks passed Blaine to Kurt still behind him, pizza box now forgotten and put down haphazardly on the side table.

 

Blaine begins to tremble. He can feel the tension roll off of himself like waves of heat, rising from his arms and chest and shoulders. The pull inside of him is becoming unbearable, almost uncontrollable. He needs Kurt to leave, to go inside the house and shut the door behind him but he knows that he won’t, and that makes him shake even more.

 

“Did you hear what he just said?” The kid asks Kurt, a slimy smirk on his face. “The way he said _cold_. He’s making fun of our kind, Kurt. Of our Blood. You gonna stand for that? You’re really gonna mate with this pigheaded fur ball…”

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Kurt interrupts fiercely and flashes outside so that he’s now standing on the pathway in front of the kid. “Blaine did not mean it like that. You’re twisting his words and making things up. He was talking about the pizza, not us. Blaine loves me for whom and what I am, he would never talk about our kind like that. Now please leave.”

 

“What’cha defending him for? You can do better than that _thing._ You should be with your own kind. A real man.”

 

Behind them comes a loud ear splitting roar, and a multitude of tears which sounds likes clothes ripping and shedding apart. Kurt’s eyes harden and widen as he watches the kid look ahead, looking sickly pale. His reaction is enough for Kurt to know what has happened.

 

Before Kurt can take a step back or turn his head to look, he startles at the feel of warm, thick fur brushing against his hand by his side. A thick, broad rounded shoulder blade covered with soft fur rolls into the dip of his palm.

 

Blaine’s wolf is huge, his shoulders are thigh height with Kurt and his strong, boxed head is level with Kurt’s waist as he raises it to stare at the young vamp now quivering on Kurt’s front lawn.

 

He’s gorgeous. His hair is so dark and shiny, thick and soft from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. Sharp claws sit on the ends of each of his wide, sturdy paws. His tail is long, thick and bushy, almost reaching the ground as it sways back and forth- a sign of irritation, Kurt remembers reading on the internet.

 

Kurt chances a glance downwards. He catches the slight upturn of one Blaine’s darkened lips, he sees a row of white, sharp teeth snarling back at the poor pizza guy. Blaine’s eyes are just as gorgeous in wolf form as they are in his everyday form. Two orbs of bright gold, sit starkly among waves of downy, soft werewolf fur, ended nicely with a pronounced, well looked after tidy snout and a wet tipped nose.

 

Kurt almost forgets what’s actually going on; he’s too busy staring down at Blaine in awe. Blaine doesn’t move. He stands firmly on four long, strong legs and holds his well honed body high and still, perfectly glued to Kurt’s side. Kurt feels the warmth of Blaine’s fur and body pressing against him from Blaine’s flank. It soothes him, oddly.

 

Blaine let’s out a snarl that’s just a pitch higher up into the growl zone, and as he does so Tony or Toby, whatever, vanishes into thin air.

 

Blaine trots around the lawn proudly, his tail pointed up on the air, his nose pressed to the ground and then up in the air sniffing wildly. When he’s satisfied that there’s no scent or sign of the kid anywhere he points his ears and howls triumphantly up into the purpling, darkened sky.

 

Kurt laughs, he can’t help it. He leaps forward and clamps two hands gently around Blaine’s snout causing him to cut off with a whimper and a scoff and snuffle. Kurt smiles down at him fondly, and when he’s sure that Blaine will keep quiet he lets go and uses one hand to stroke him gently behind one ear. Blaine sits down primly, and angles his head to give Kurt better access.

 

“That was some show.” Kurt whispers to him, using a finger to stroke one straight line down from above and between Blaine eyes to the tip of his nose. Blaine blinks up at him as his ears sag downwards a little. He looks a little sad, and guilt stricken. Those eyes become round and soft. The perfect wounded, puppy dog look.

 

“Oh hey, no.” Kurt laughs. “It’s ok. Thank you, I appreciate what you did for me, but maybe next time cut the kid some slack. I could have gotten rid of him without the theatrics.” Blaine blinks again, whines a little in his throat and Kurt knows that he’s answering him. His heart melts.

 

Slowly, Kurt lowers himself until he’s sitting crossed legged on the pathway in the middle of his lawn. Blaine immediately lies down beside him with his head resting in Kurt’s lap and his paws crossed very properly, stretched out in front of him.

 

Kurt smiles wide. He’s never seen Blaine’s wolf before but he’s done enough web browsing to know what to do and how to handle him. When werewolves change forms because of a possible threat, they have to be sure that themselves and who they’re protecting are no longer in danger anymore. They then become subdued and somewhat sleepy, enjoy being spoken to in a soft, quiet voice and relish cuddles and petting. When a werewolf becomes fully relaxed, they then turn back into their human forms.    

 

“It’s nice to meet you by the way.” Kurt says gently in a melodious voice down to Blaine. “You know, this side of you.” Blaine huffs and thumps his tail against the slate tiles in answer.

 

“If you were other Blaine right now, you know the one that could talk, I know what you’d say to me, right now.” Blaine lifts his snout and looks up at Kurt quizzically. “You’d say that you never wanted me to see this side of you. You’d say that you can’t control it, and that you don’t like it.” Blaine’s long dark lashes sweep down over his golden irises. 

 

“But what I would say is that, yes I know. But I’m glad that I met him, he’s rather dashing and very loyal.” The wolf actually looks like he’s rolling his eyes and Kurt giggles.

 

 

“I would also say that I never want him to hide from me again. Of course I don’t want a display for my neighbours to talk about either but maybe we could rein it in a little, hmm? So, how about this? Let’s say you have two wolves in that big, old, loveable heart of yours. One is like a little puppy, sickly sweet, fun loving and adorable. The other maybe a bit hot headed, definitely jealous and with an inflated ego. But get this, they’re both strong, brave and courageous. And they’re both _mine._ ”

 

Blaine sits up abruptly and without warning licks a large, sticky wet stripe up Kurt’s cheek from jaw line to temple. His tongue is big, rough and dangly, but Kurt finds himself almost instantly loving the feeling. He laughs and tries to push Blaine back down. “Ok, ok. Thank you, I love you too.”

 

A little later on, a very naked, shivering and embarrassed looking Blaine reappears curled up on Kurt’s lap, still sitting out on the front lawn. Kurt immediately flashes them both inside and upstairs to get Blaine some more clothes, and once he’s dressed and grovelled enough Kurt reheats his pizza for him and swears to Blaine that he will never let him live it down that he got jealous because of a pizza boy and got naked in Kurt’s front yard.

 

And that he should feel ashamed for shredding one of his best polo’s.      

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. The title for this story is taken from the small passage below…
> 
> “ONE EVENING, AN ELDERLY  
> CHEROKEE BRAVE TOLD HIS  
> GRANDSON ABOUT A BATTLE THAT  
> GOES ON INSIDE PEOPLE.
> 
> HE SAID "MY SON, THE BATTLE IS  
> BETWEEN TWO 'WOLVES' INSIDE US ALL.  
> ONE IS EVIL. IT IS ANGER,  
> ENVY, JEALOUSY, SORROW,  
> REGRET, GREED, ARROGANCE,  
> SELF-PITY, GUILT, RESENTMENT,  
> INFERIORITY, LIES, FALSE PRIDE,  
> SUPERIORITY, AND EGO.
> 
> THE OTHER IS GOOD.  
> IT IS JOY, PEACE LOVE, HOPE SERENITY,  
> HUMILITY, KINDNESS, BENEVOLENCE,  
> EMPATHY, GENEROSITY,  
> TRUTH, COMPASSION AND FAITH."
> 
> THE GRANDSON THOUGH ABOUT  
> IT FOR A MINUTE AND THEN ASKED  
> HIS GRANDFATHER:
> 
> "WHICH WOLF WINS?..."
> 
> THE OLD CHEROKEE SIMPLY REPLIED,  
> "THE ONE THAT YOU FEED"


End file.
